


Just Let Me Adore You

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: A tiny bit of sad, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mistletoe, holiday party, love that there's a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: It's been a rough few weeks on the Enterprise. Jim thinks a holiday party is the perfect thing to raise morale. (he's right)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51
Collections: To Boldly Gift: Fics 2020





	Just Let Me Adore You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesadchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadchicken/gifts).



> for the lovely [thesadchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadchicken/profile) \- happy holidays! I hope you enjoy this, I had a ton of fun writing it :D happy new year!
> 
> title from Adore You by Harry Styles

Jim settles back into his chair, grateful for the moment of quiet. It’s been a long few weeks; they’ve been on several harrowing missions, lost a few crew members. But it's settling now, just in time for the holidays. 

“We should have a party.” Jim says as Spock joins him at the table. The eyebrow goes up. 

“Captain?” 

“A holiday party, Spock. We’ve had a rough go of it recently, and with all these Terran holidays coming up…” He shrugs. 

“Most of the crew is Terran,” Spock allows. “The idea is not without merit.” 

“High praise coming from you.” Jim laughs. Spock doesn’t smile in the way that Jim knows means he’s amused. 

“I think it would be best to broach the idea at the next senior staff meeting.” 

“A great idea, Mr. Spock.”

“Now, if we delay departure any further, we will be late for alpha shift.” 

Jim has never been more grateful for a boring shift. No attacks, no diplomacy, just stars in the viewscreen. The bridge crew seems glad for it, too -their shoulders relax more with every hour that goes by without the alarms blaring. 

“Ready for tonight’s meeting, then, Jim?” Bones asks, making a rare appearance on the bridge. Jim is glad to see him - it means that sickbay is finally calm enough that he feels comfortable leaving. 

“I might have an idea for improving morale.” Jim allows. Bones nods, considering.

“God knows we need it.” He mutters. Jim winces. 

“Vhat are you thinking, Keptin?” Chekov asks, turning to face him. 

“You’ll all find out later, don’t worry.” Jim promises, laughing. 

He’s never more grateful for his crew than he is when they rally like this, after facing the worst space has to offer them. 

The rest of alpha passes fairly quickly, considering the fact that absolutely nothing happens. Maybe it’s knowing that he’s sitting on something that will make everyone happy. 

“Alright, Jim,” Bones gestures for Jim to speak, settling into one of the chairs in the conference room, “out with it.” 

Jim laughs as the rest of the crew settles in. He takes in each of their faces as they sit - his closest friends, his family, really. 

“It’s been tough out here, these last few weeks,” Jim starts. “Our last mission in particular has been sitting heavy on me. So, in deference to the large number of Terrans on board, and because we all need something to look forward to, I thought we could throw a holiday party of sorts.”

“A break would be nice.” Sulu agrees. He and Chekov are already nodding at each other. 

“It’ll be good to have something to focus on that isn’t work.” Uhura agrees. “It’s a good idea, Captain.”

“And you agree, Mr. Spock?” Bones asks, turning to face the Vulcan. Spock nods. 

“It will be beneficial to the crew to have a distraction, as such. And I believe that the time spent among friends will also have a positive impact on day-to-day life.”

“Zees is vhy ve changed course to Starbase 4, no?” Chekov asks, grin threatening to take over his face.

“Absolutely is.” Jim agrees. “But now we have to deal with actual ship’s business, so let’s get to it. I have a date to keep.” He winks at Spock as he says it, even as their friends groan and roll their eyes. 

It’s easy, then, to let the others take care of the planning - putting together supply lists, creating a menu, picking a venue. And it’s not that Jim doesn’t want to be involved, exactly. His friends are important to him, and to see them all so happy brings him a sense of peace. 

“Jim, you are troubled,” Spock starts, breaking Jim’s train of thought. “I would have your thoughts.” 

Jim sighs, settles closer to Spock where they’re sitting on the couch in his quarters. 

“I was just thinking about how there aren’t that many Kirks left out there. My parents, Sam and Aurelean… Peter is with her parents, somewhere. God, Spock, I don’t even know how to get in touch with him. I don’t know if I _should_.” 

“It is okay, _ashayam_. You are not alone, or without family.”

“You’re right, of course. And how lucky I am to have you.” 

“You always shall.” Spock promises. “But I am not referring only to myself. You have the crew of this ship, your friends. Dr. McCoy, Lieutenant Uhura, Lieutenant Sulu, the entire senior staff of the _Enterprise_ considers you a personal friend as well as a superb captain, myself included.” 

“Flatterer.” Jim was aiming for accusatory, but the word comes out more amused than anything. They’re quiet for a moment. 

“Thank you, Spock.” Jim’s voice is soft. “Sometimes it’s hard to keep it in perspective.”

“It is understandable. You are, in fact, only human.” He’s teasing a little. One of the many habits he’s picked up over the last few years, surrounded by Humans as he is. Jim laughs, mood lifted. 

“I love you, you know.” He says, lifting a hand to brush Spock’s fingers against his own. 

“As I cherish thee.” 

The day of the party comes quickly. The ship is in orbit around an uninhabitable planetoid so everyone can have some time off - Starfleet hadn’t cleared them for actual shore leave, but they’d been granted a few days between orders. The shorter shifts Jim had assigned fly by and, before he knows it, he’s straightening his shirt in the mirror as Spock puts the finishing touches on his makeup. 

“You look stunning, my love.” Jim says, meeting Spock’s eyes in the mirror. Spock’s cheeks flush a light green. 

“I thank you. Shall we depart?” 

They make their way to the recreation room together, boots clicking in sync. It’s one of Jim’s favorite sounds. As they get closer to their destination, though, it’s drowned out by the old Earth music playing over the ship’s sound system. 

“This should be interesting.” Jim laughs as the door slides open. 

“Keptin, Komander! You made it!” Chekov’s grin is so wide it looks almost painful. 

“Wouldn’t have missed it for the world, Pavel.” Jim agrees.

“It was his idea, after all.” Sulu adds, emerging from the crowd. “Can I get either of you a drink?” 

“I’ll take one.” Jim answers, following Sulu to the other side of the room. Spock watches for a moment, then turns to the rest of the room in an attempt to locate Nyota. He catches a flash of her earring in the crowd, but it’s gone a moment later.

“We should make the rounds.” Jim says, reappearing at Spock’s shoulder. He’s holding two glasses, one for himself, the other filled with tea. Spock nods his agreement as he takes the cup, but neither of them move. They watch for a minute, taking in the room around them. It’s decorated in the classic Earth style - fake greenery with red and white ribbons, twinkling lights interspersed between them. 

They stand together, sipping their drinks, as the music shifts, changing to a slower melody. Jim looks over at Spock. 

“You know, this was one of my grandmother’s favorite songs.” He says. Spock raises an eyebrow.

“Will you dance with me?” 

“It would be my honor, Jim.”

They set their glasses on a table nearby, then make their way to the space that’s been serving as a dance floor. It’s cleared some as crew members take advantage of the shift in mood to refill their drinks or rest. Uhura and Chapel twirl past them, lost in their own world. Jim steps closer into Spock’s arms as they sway together, letting Spock lead them through a few simple steps, glad as ever for the excuse to be close to him. 

“Thank you for indulging me.” Jim murmurs as the song ends. 

“I find there is little I would not do for you, _k’diwa_.” Spock admits. Jim’s answering grin is blinding.

“Look,” he says, pointing to the ceiling directly above them. “Mistletoe.”

Spock raises an eyebrow. 

“Are you suggesting we take part in an ancient Earth tradition?” He asks. Jim shrugs.

“If you aren’t opposed.”

“I must admit that there are several that have retained their merit.” 

“Several? Been thinking about any in particular?” 

“Yes.” Spock raises his hand, two fingers extended. It had not been his plan to broach this subject tonight, but he’s not one to pass up an opportunity like this. He waits until Jim’s fingers meet his own before continuing. 

“I find that, out of all of them, the most appealing as of late has been marriage.” 

Jim freezes for a moment, eyes wide. Spock pushes down a very human wave of panic. 

“Why, Mr. Spock. Are you asking me to marry you under the mistletoe on Christmas?” 

“While I do not understand the significance of the location, nor the date, which is not applicable on board a starship, the answer to your question is yes.” 

“Coincidentally, that’s my answer, too. Of course I’ll marry you, Spock. But only if you bond with me.” 

“You would-” Spock cuts himself off with a shake of his head. Jim constantly amazes him, this should be no different. “ _Taluhk nash-veh k’dular._ ” 

“And I you.” Jim answers, voice just as soft. He presses a quick kiss to Spock’s lips, mindful of the crowd Spock himself had all but forgotten. 

On the other side of the room, Uhura turns to Chekov as their captain and first officer leave the dance floor. 

“I told you the mistletoe was a good idea.” 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com)


End file.
